stealth_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Shane
Shane is fictional character from Stealth series. He is one of the first antagonists in series. He appears for first time Stealth 2, and he is known like AI hunter. There is little known about Shane, but he became very quickly enemy with Justin and Ben. Personality Shane has a very mysterious and lone wolf nature. Because he is so young, he is still learning everything, but he knows already a lot. Jacen said people weren’t very nice to Shane, what explains his aggressive, lonely and maybe sometimes sadistic character. Shane prefers to work alone, and dislikes when someone is attacking, or ignoring him. Shane is smoker, so because of that he is always taking with him a lot of cigarettes. His outfit has a lot of pockets, where he has a lot of devices, and things what he could need. He is always ready for anything. He is curious and always tries to show he is worth the effort. He is quite annoyed, when no one listens to him, or someone doesn’t understand anything. Even when he works for Jacen he dislikes to work under someone, and wants to be a leader. Shane is always wearing gloves, and never takes them off in front of anyone. This makes him look like; he has a lot to hide. History Shane first appears in Stealth 2, when he is sent on the mission to capture Edi , and get him to the headquarters of his current working company. Shane is rogue hunter, and in this story he got the job just because of high payment. Due the fact his first try to get Edi failed, mainly because of Ben, he began to dislike Gannon. His electricity net managed only to hurt Edi, and because of helicopter coming for Ben, he had to leave. He is then seen in headquarters working place. He notices helicopter AI, but goes on. Getting new instructions for his mission, what wasn't completed. He has strong interest in the whole thing, and mainly why Keith Orbit should make their work easier. After receiving all orders he is going to get people who will cooperate on the mission. Shane appears later in the house in Brazil, where he kidnaps Keith their headquarters. He is there seen with his boss Jacen. After that he is told to get ready for next day and capture the carrier. Shane arrives with his team next day on the carrier and leads their attack. Their main directive is to capture carrier, captain and Edi. But before he can get to AI, his way is crossed by unknown young man. They battle each other, and Shane is glad when he can throw him away and rash to get Edi. When he finally gets to the place where AI is he is attacked again by the man, when he throws a bag right into his head. He is too hardly punched by Ben, who recognizes in him the one who attacked Edi. When he is knocked out team manages to get off, but the carrier is captured. Shane is then sent to get Edi on the sea, and he chases team to the island. Because he didn't follow the rest of his mean he found the island. He there encounters with Edi and Ben. He is attacked by Edi, but he manages to trap AI in another electric web. He is surprised by Ben who pulls him down into the water and complains with him about Edi. When Gannon attacks him with a punch he shots Ben's shoulder, and then tries to make Edi's mind to listen him. Because he could hurt Ben even more. Edi smashed him back with his energy waves and Shane was shocked by it, because this AI was too young to use them. He is too asking why Edi he just didn't kill him. Edi reasons it with that he isn't important for him, and doesn't care about his fate. Shane wants to shot Ben when Edi gets to his injured friend, but after while he gives gun down. He is a little surprised by their close bond and let them go this time. He is again insulted by his boss later, and then watches their next try to capture AI. But he isn't very calm about the strange laugh of Jacen and begins to have another thought about everything. Later he gets order to upload a message into one of their flying machines and make sure it will be delivered to the team. When team gets into the fortress Shane watches their trying to get to Keith. He meets with Kara, Henry and Tim, and isn’t very pleased by their reaction on his age and appearance. Jacen then tells him to guide Ben with Edi to him, and then Keith too. He is quite shocked when Keith asks him why he is on a place like this, and he has to say "please" to make scientist follow him. When he watched Edi fight, he admits he is good, but he is smashed down by Jacen for it. When Jacen is about to let kill, or let crew inside fortress, Shane says to let them go. Because he sees Edi wouldn't take a loss of them well. When Edi is chained and transferred into another room, Shane is hurt by Jacen again, this time more aggressively and painfully, and he is confused when his boss says he won't be alone in this anymore. He doesn’t like anything of it, but he doesn't say anything bad, and discovers Jacen broke is hand. Jacen tells Shane to look over Edi, and boy stays on one place watching AI figting for his life. He begins to feel disturbed feelings about eveything, and thinks about Edi. he is shocked, when a piece of robot hit the glass, and he leaves the place, because he doesn't like Edi's look. Appearence Shane wears a brown-bluejacket, and dark blue pants, with boots. His hands are always hidden in gloves, and he wears blue scarf around his neck. He has very light skin, and grey, almost silver and blue eyes. Shane is very well recognized for his long dark brown hair. 'Trivia' *Shane is very often insulted by his boss, because of fails on missions *He is the first AI hunter to appear in the story *Except for Edi, because AI's aging is different, Shane is the youngest character, and the only who still didn't reach 20 years. This makes him very unusuable in the story, and it cause Henry call him like a "boy". *He is all the time wearing gloves, he doesn't say why *Shane had already 7 little computers destroyed by AIs, the last one as destroyed by Edi near the island *He is smoker, what makes him the second one, right after Captain Cummings. Jacen was too seen smoking, but later he said it's disgusting by Shane. So it's very confusing if he is a real smoker. *He has dual coloured eyes - grey with a blue shine in them, what is unique against other chracters *Shane is very often mistaken like a woman, or girl because of his slim figure and long hair. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:American characters Category:AI hunters Category:Vilians Category:Humans